


Writing is hard in general

by StarrLightning



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrLightning/pseuds/StarrLightning
Summary: Devouring words and tombs upon tombs was never a problem for me after Ifound my footing regarding the comprehension of reading and words on paper;doing the reverse and crafting a sequence of words that made sense and wereentertaining; that, that was laborious.
Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68876





	Writing is hard in general

"Where do I start?

Falling stars are illustrious sight, like streaks of  
light across the night sky.

It's pretty prose, sounding properly deep and  
mysterious, doesn't it? Like poetry should?

I do not know, I have never been  
the best at fancy wordplay.

Every time I try to write such purple prose, it  
sounds fake and pretentious to me.

I wish I could write random words that  
come together like a flower crown.

Eloquence is not a trait I can claim to  
have, blunt words that come across differently than I intended is more my  
trend, I fear.

But making words into art is a skill I adore and desire to  
make mine.

So I let flow words onto paper despite their amateurish style.

Tell me, does my work invoke any feelings within you?

If it does, then despite my poor skill,

I have achieved my goal of making art."

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired and finally wrote a decent poem even if it is me whining about writing, lol.


End file.
